Hellbane Manor
Lord of Hellbane Manor Olde Hellbane Manor The Hellbane Family was once a well respected family for great fortune and great deeds. The first Hellbane lived almost 3000 years prior to the third war and his name was Lucriron Hellbane I. The first manor was built in Stromguarde Keep and stood there for almost two centuries before the family became divided. They scattered across the Eastern Kingdoms and eventually into Kalimdor. Much of the Hellbane family has been killed by one of their own, Edmund Hellbane. Olde Hellbane Manor is the name used to refer to the ruins of one of two particular manors. The first being the very first Hellbane Manor of Stromguarde, which has since met ruin at the hands of the Syndicate and Crushridge Ogres. The second met its ruin shortly after the end of the first war and shortly after the beginning of the second. Two of its residents - Edmund Hellbane and Phabien Coldbringer (at the time known as Phabien Hellbane) - became jealous of the power and influence of the Lord of the Elwynn Forest estate, Alabaster Hellbane. He was killed and the manor was burned to the ground. Arahadord and Zerehedord, who both survived the trechery of their mother and uncle, still bare a terrible grudge against their mother. Phabien, however, doesn't seem to care. The ruins of Olde Hellbane Manor are near impossible to access by foot as they are located somewhere in the mountains surrounding Northshire Valley. In the present day, only very few manors remain. The most successful Hellbane Manor is located in Ironforge City and is home to Arahadord "A" Hellbane and his family. 'Residents of Hellbane Manor' The residents of Hellbane Manor of Elwynn are all members of the mercenary guild known as the Black Company. Though the manor receives very few visitors, the manor has been known as a temporary home for the friends and allies of the residents of Hellbane Manor in times of crisis. Despite all appearances, the manor is heavily guarded. The walls are lined with sophisticated traps that range from spiked floors to booby-trapped rooms. Any thief that is foolish or ignorant enough to attempt to plunder the riches that belong to Hellbane family are never seen again. Arahadord has hinted several times that there is a hidden passage way beneath the manor. The Manor Catacombs, as he refers to it, is said to be the place where the entire family fortune is held. It is possible, however, that Arahadord lies when he speaks of this place. If such a passage way exists, the entrance is somewhere inside the manor and is hidden very well. Assuming that the passageway even exists, it is unknown where exactly it leads to . *A Perhaps one of the world's deadliest - and admittedly least recognized - assassins, Arahadord Hellbane (most commonly known as 'A') has a long list of enemies and a very short list of friends. A is paranoid, suspecting everyone and trusting almost no one, expecting death at every turn. Considering this, it is little wonder he chooses to wear a mask. But A was not always the man he is now. In fact, this persona that he has adopted is relatively recent. The current Lord of Hellbane Manor of Ironforge, he has devoted what little assistance his family can give to the BlackCompany. *Leriqite Hellbane Leriqite can be described as a most unconventional of night elves. She seems to go to extreme lengths to be unlike anyone else of her race, following the path of druidism instead of priesthood. Unimpressed by the men of her society (describing them as "politically correct pansies"), she found her love from a human man. Though the relationship she has with Arahadord Hellbane can hardly be described as peaceful, Leriqite seems to enjoy the conflict she has with her husband. Of all the residents of Hellbane Manor, Leriqite spends the least amount of time with in the safety of its walls, opting instead to roam the wilds. *Dathanar Hellbane Dathanar Hellbane is the result of the coupling of Arahadord and Leriqite. He shares the same skin tone as his human father, as well as his rounded ears. His dark hair has a slight blue hue about it. Astonishingly, the boy has already developed the ability to shape shift. This is likely due to the fact that his mother was constantly shifting forms herself through out the pregnancy, giving the boy a natural talent for it. Beyond that, however, it is a complete mystery. Dathanar's name was chosen by his mother and in darnassian means "Night fire". *Shariadune Hellbane The second born child of Arahadord and Leriqite Hellbane, Shariadune was born five years following her older brother, Dathanar. Unlike Dathanar, whose fair skin and rounded ears allow him to appear more human (the only give away of his kaldorei heritige being his dark blue hair), Shariadune appears more like a night elf. Her skin is the same tone of pale-pink as her mother's and her eyes match those of any ordinary night elf. She does, however, appear to have vibrant red hair - a distinct Hellbane trait, no doubt inherited from her father. In Darnassian, Shariadune's name means 'Night breeze'. *Zerehedord Hellbane Everything about the existence of this man is controversial. Born with the blood of both humans and elves, he rejected his elven heritage and thus never founded a connection with their sunwell. Like his younger brother, Zerehedord keeps to himself a lot, often preferring to fight without the assistance of his family. Despite this, however, Atlus Realmwalker has proven to be a powerful ally to him. Cursed with the dark magic of the death knights, Zerehedord remains optimistic; though he can no longer wield the power of the light, there is no reason he can not fight in its name. This philosophy has lead him to become a benevolent force of dark righteousness. *Alabaster Hellbane Alabaster was once a well known and respected arch mage. The Stormwind Nobel was slain by his wife and brother at the end of the first war in a fit of jealousy. Decades later, while the Darksun Covenant war in power, the corpse of Alabaster Hellbane was reanimated by Lord Leramar Darksun. However, as Alabaster was the necromancer's first attempt, he was unable to bind the risen corpes' will to his. As a result, Alabaster had his own free will but no memory of his life. He identified himself as 'Inkognito' for quite some time. Before long, he learned his true identity and the circumstances surrounding his death. As a result, he lashed out on Phabien - who was a member of Leramar's covenant - and left. How was found in Outland by his brother in life, the death knight Edmund. Exacting his revenge further, Edmund warped Alabaster's mind. As a result, Alabaster lost his free will but was able to maintain what little memories he had collected in undeath. It wasn't long, however, before a more benevolent death knight stumbled upon him. Zerehedord took what remained of his father in out of kindness. To this day, Alabaster serves his son in combat even though he has absolutely no obligation to do so. 'Friends of Hellbane Manor' Over the years, the residents of Hellbane Manor have made several valuable friends. Along with most of the family themselves, some of them have joined the Black Company as well. Some still have become friends of Hellbane Manor through the mercenary guild. *Farseer Atlus Realmwalker Through out his time on Azeroth, Atlus has clung to the beliefs that he was taught as a Shaman. A former student of the Far-Seer Nobundo, Atlus now works to bring his wisdom to all he believes require it. Offering cryptic advises that make loose references to the elements, he works to change the world a little bit each day. Immediately following the fall of the Exodar, Atlus received a vision of Hellbane Manor and set out to search for it. As one of the first draenei to make contact with the Alliance, he was initially treated with mistrust. Over time, however, he has proven to be a most useful and powerful ally. *Dr. Colossus Dr. Gargantuon Colossus is insane to say the very least. Many believe him to be nothing more than a crack pot and how he came to be a doctor is a complete and utter mystery. But the fact remains that he has discovered hundreds of diseases and conditions that were previously unknown, including naval escapade,bonus eruptos and most recently inspontanious pregnancy - though the actual existence of many of his discoveries are widely debated amongst the medical community. Gargantuon has teamed up with Lucriron, taking to the field of battle for the first time, to study a theory that the worgen curse isn't a curse at all but a disease. *Lucriron Hellbane the Fifth Lucriron Hellbane V is a frugal woman, despite her enormous wealth. Rather than rebuilding Hellbane Manor of Gilneas after it was destroyed by rampaging worgen, she has sought out the only relative of hers that exists on record, namely Zerehedord Hellbane. She now resides in Hellbane Manor of Elwynn Forest. Even there, amongst members of her own bloodline, she is distant. Lucriron is a proud Hellbane, having being named after the founder of the family himself. As such, she deeply regrets the loss of her own manor. She has a seething hatred for all worgen - even those who were once Gilnean. 'Enemies of Hellbane Manor' The manor has also accumulated a long list of enemies through out the decades, even before the existence of Hellbane Manor of Ironforge. All those who have risen to challenge the family for one reason or another have all been defeated. Yet, there are still those who would plot against them. *Archmage Phabien Coldbringer The mother of Arahadord and Zerehedord Hellbane, Phabien wass a quiet, solitary woman who lived her days alone. Though it has been some time since she had been considered a threat by the residents of Hellbane Manor, she was still considered an enemy by the family, considering her past deeds and her lack of regret. Even so, she had been known to aid the Hellbanes in times of crisis and had even sought aid from them (though most reluctantly). Phabien sacrificed herself deactivating a mana bomb brought to Quel'Thalas by Leramar Darksun. *Blood Mage Ra'Moraen Ashcroft As a former student of Arch Mage Phabien Coldbringer, Ra'Moraen had great aspirations of achieving the same level of power as she has. Since joining the Sunguard - some four months following Phabien's initiation - Ra'Moraen had become Phabien's student once more. But not in magic, in war. What's more, he had become the Arch Mage's personally trusted confidant. Though his power was dwarfed by Phabien's, he displayed a zeal in battle that is suitable of a soldier. Unfortunately, Ra’Moraen met his end at the hands of the fiendish Leramar Darksun. *Leramar Darksun Lord Leramar Darksun was once a powerful warlock who regarded himself as a mortal deity. As the head of the Darksun Covenant, no one has ever posed a greater threat to Hellbane Manor as he. But with the destruction of the Darksun Spire, Lord Darksun is no more. He now sits alone in his prison cell in the dungeons of Silvermoon City. *Edmund Hellbane A true hero of the first war, Edmund Hellbane was an accomplished war mage who had earned the title "Orc Slayer". So famous was he that his power was even recognized by the Shadow Council. He fell during the battle of Stormwind Keep, but was brought back as a malevolent death knight. The Shadow Council tried for some time to control Edmund, but something had gone terribly wrong... Edmund was finally vanquished during the war against the Lich King by his older nephew - his successor - Zerehedord. *Hellcroft Hellcroft was originally an ordinary spell blade created by the war-mage, Edmund Hellbane. Following the fall of Stormwind City and the death of Edmund that resulted, Hellcroft was kept by the Shadow Council along with the preserved body of its fallen master. When Edmund was reanimated as a nefarious death knight, the spell blade was transformed into a runeblade and with the assistance of the arch mage, Phabien Coldbringer, it soon became so much more. Recently, it has recently come into possession of Zerehedord Hellbane. *Zul'Mamba Zul'Mamba was a well respected warrior who fought during the Troll Wars. As one of the Amani Empire's Warlords, Zul'Mamba had many warriors at his disposal. Though he despised all humans and elves alike, he considered those of the Hellbane bloodline his particular enemies. Zul'Mamba eventually fell to the armies of Arathor. 'Blood of the Hellbanes' The creator of Hellbane Manor participated in NaNoWriMo 2009 - a competition in which writers are challenged to write a novel of at least 50000 words in the month of November in the name of charity. The creator's 2009 entry was 'World of Warcraft: Blood of the Hellbanes'. His entry followed the entire background story of Arahadord and Zerehedord, including such detail that Alabaster, Edmund and Phabien all made an appearance in the story. The story follows the Hellbane brothers from the very first time Zerehedord meets Arahadord when he is born to their present day life. The creator is set to return to NaNoWriMo in 2010 with the prequel to his 2009 entry, 'World of Warcraft: Coldbringer'. Category:Eastern Kingdoms